Be my Valentine
by AguusDempsey
Summary: Pequeño fic sobre lo que me hubiese gustado que pase en el cap de San Valentín de la season 6. B&B obvio! :D


Hii! Hoy soy **Aguus** la que sube y es el primer fic que se me dió por publicar. Es corto, pero algo es algo no? Es viejo, de cuando todavía no había salido el cap de san valentin de Bones, y lo escribí y ahí quedó archivado jaja. Pero me dieron ganitas de publicar y ahí estaba. Acepto quejas, sugerencias, todo! :D Espero que les guste (:

Bones no me pertenece u.u sino que es propiedad de HH & FOX jaja sino, creanme que estos dos tortolitos hubiesen terminado antes juntos! :D

* * *

><p>Cada día que pasaba estaba más y más enamorada. Ella, la persona que no creía en el amor, ahora podía reconocer que realmente amaba a una persona, a su compañero del FBI: Seeley Joseph Booth. Esa persona que siempre se daba cuenta como estaba, que se preocupaba por ella, que siempre hacía lo mejor para verla bien, pero por sobre todas las cosas, era la persona que la amaba y quería estar junto a ella para el resto de vida.<br>Por otra parte, él había dejado a su pareja, o mejor dicho, su pareja lo había dejado cuando rechazó su propuesta de matrimonio. Y si bien Booth sabía que no la amaba, estaba realmente mal después de lo ocurrido. Lo único que lo ponía de mejor humor era pensar en su compañera, la persona a la cual amaba, con la que soñaba noche tras noche, la que siempre le sacaba una sonrisa, con la que amaba discutir sobre cosas absurdas…No podía sacar de su mente la imagen de esos ojos azules que tan loco lo volvían, si, los de ella, los de Brennan.

Se acercaba una de las fechas más esperadas por los comerciantes dado que sus ventas se incrementaban… Se aproximaba San Valentín o también llamado Día de los Enamorados. Publicidades por todos lados, promociones en chocolaterías, tiendas de flores que ofrecían las mejores calidades en rosas y demases. Todo el mundo andaba de acá para allá comprando regalos para sus respectivas parejas menos ellos, el equipo del Jeff, que se encontraba en medio de una investigación que no podían resolver. Aunque obviamente el tan esperado 14 de febrero cada uno se tomaría día libre para pasar con sus respectivas parejas. ¿Qué harían ellos? Esa era la gran pregunta que tenía Ángela en mente. Sabía lo que sus compañeros sentían el uno por el otro, era algo que se notaba y se adivinaba fácilmente. Siempre se preguntaba lo mismo todos los años, si por fin reconocerían sus sentimientos y lo pasarían juntos pero siempre obtenía la misma respuesta, ellos no pasaban el día juntos. Pero ese año todo sería diferente, algo ocurriría que cambiaría la vida de dos personas para siempre.

Era la tarde del 14 y Brennan se encontraba recostada en el sofá de su apartamento. Nunca le había importado la fecha, no era de demostrar sentimientos y mucho menos de festejarlos. Además no tenía pareja y tampoco le importaba cambiar la situación, pero ese año… Al ver las parejitas felices llenar la ciudad de romanticismo la hizo pensar en él, en la única persona a la que realmente quería y deseaba que este con ella ese día y los restantes. No lo dudó ni siquiera un minuto, se levantó y fue directo a su dormitorio. Tomó una chaqueta y en apenas minutos se encontraba en la cochera del edificio donde vivía subiéndose a su automóvil. ¿A dónde se dirigía? La respuesta era fácil y clara, a la casa de él… Sentía la necesidad de verlo, aunque Booth estuviese deprimido por la partida de Hannah.

Al rato se encontraba aparcando en la vereda del hogar del agente. Respiró profundamente antes de hacer sonar el timbre, si bien quería verlo tenía miedo. No sabía cómo reaccionaría él al verla; dudó unos minutos, pero tenía que hacerlo, no aguantaba más esa sensación dentro de su pecho. Amaba a su compañero y estaba dispuesta a hacer todo lo posible para estar con él. Ya lo había dejado pasar una vez, así que no perdería su oportunidad de estar junto a él otra vez. Tocó el timbre y seguido de ello la puerta se abrió. Claramente la imagen que se apareció detrás de la puerta era la que esperaba. Allí parado estaba Booth, con cara de nada, triste.  
>-Bones ¿Pasó algo?<br>-No, sólo tenía la necesidad de verte y saber como estas. Disculpa que vine, si quieres estar solo me voy.  
>Booth se dio cuenta que la manera en que la recibió no era la más adecuada, si bien estaba mal ella era su compañera y no tenía por qué soportar su mal humor.<br>-No, perdona que te recibí así, tú no tienes la culpa. Ven, pasa, hace frío afuera.  
>-Gracias, vine por un rato de todas formas.<br>El agente cerró la puerta y ambos fueron hacía el living. Seeley tomó unas cervezas de la heladera y las depositó sobre la mesita que había delante de los sillones donde se sentaron.  
>-Sé que es una pregunta estúpida, pero… ¿Cómo te sientes?<br>-Quieres la verdad ¿Cierto?  
>-Sí, si tú quieres, no sirve de mucho andar mintiéndote a ti mismo.<br>-Verás… bien no estoy. Es feo ser rechazado  
>-Sí, lo sé… Por eso vine, porque entiendo cómo te sientes.<br>-¿De verdad lo entiendes?  
>-Si, me sentí así cuando te confesé que te quería y…-Brennan bajó la mirada y se quedó callada, entendía que ella había hecho lo mismo con él hacía un año atrás, pero en ese momento no entendía el daño que una situación así podía causar en una persona.<br>-Y yo te dije que amaba a Hannah.- Booth terminó la frase y miró a su compañera. Pudo notar como lentamente unas pequeñas lágrimas habían comenzado a caer por su rostro y simplemente no podía soportarlo otra vez. Tomó la barbilla de su compañera y la levantó para que ella pudiese verlo.  
>-No digas nada, soy una estúpida.<br>-Hey… ¿Por qué dices eso?  
>-Porque perdí mi oportunidad de estar contigo, ahora ya no puedo hacer nada. Pero déjame decirte algo antes.<br>-Dime…  
>-¿Te acuerdas el caso de las Brujas de Salem?<br>-Mmmm sí… ¿Qué tiene que ver con todo esto?  
>-Cuando lo resolvimos… tú quemaste una cosa y pediste un deseo, ¿Te acuerdas?<br>-Si, pedí que encuentres la felicidad.  
>-Esa felicidad la encontré en ti… Salvo que demasiado tarde. Cuando me di cuenta, ya estabas con alguien…<br>-¿De verdad me lo dices?  
>-Si. Si no, no te lo estaría diciendo.<br>-Pero… ¿Por qué ahora? Lo hubieses dicho antes.  
>-Ya sé, pero ya sabes cómo soy. Me cuesta darme cuenta de las cosas y cuando lo hago, es tarde. Pero…-Hizo una pausa, miró hacia abajo y continuó-Por lo menos me di cuenta, ¿No?<br>-Sí, eso es verdad. ¿Pero por qué hoy me lo dices?  
>-Ya Booth, ¡Estás preguntón el día de hoy!... Se ve que el hecho de ver parejas felices por todos lados me hizo pensar, pensar en que debía decirte todo cuanto antes.<p>

Booth no pudo aguantar más, suficiente soportó semejante confesión una vez… Dos, no lo haría. Sentía algo dentro que le decía que tenía que actuar. La mujer que amaba por poco que le rogaba estar junto a él y lo único que hacía como un estúpido era seguirle preguntando cosas. ¿Qué le pasaba? La miró… ella también a él. Fueron unos segundos en los que las palabras no existieron, solo bastaban las miradas para decirse mutuamente que se amaban y que lo único que querían era estar juntos. Ya hacía seis años que se conocían, seis años que alcanzaron para que muchas veces con sólo mirarse entendieran que decía el otro. Ojos café que buscaban a unos profundos ojos azules y viceversa. De a poco, la distancia que los separaba se fue acortando, podían sentir la respiración del otro sobre sus rostros y los latidos de ambos cada vez se aceleraban más.  
>-Booth… ¿Eres consciente de lo que pasará en segundos?<br>-¿Acaso tienes alguna duda?  
>No hicieron falta más palabras, miradas ni gestos. Ella unió sus labios a los de él y por un instante todo lo que estaba a su alrededor desapareció como por arte de magia. Eran ellos dos y nadie más, solos en una casa… Todo podía pasar. Además era San Valentín, el día del amor… Y ellos eran el claro ejemplo de una pareja que merecía celebrar el amor que se tenían el uno hacia el otro.<br>Así pasó la tarde y seguido de ello la noche. Claro estaba que lo único que les importaba en ese momento era descubrir el cuerpo del otro, ver como las leyes de la física se desvanecían con cada movimiento que hacían. Ella mostró una faceta suya que Booth jamás se imaginó así, detrás de ese cuerpo fabuloso se escondía una mujer salvaje y pasional. Él por su parte, le enseñó a amar, le demostró que no sólo tendrían sexo sino que eso lo juntarían con el amor. Estaban en su propio mundo y claramente habían perdido la noción del tiempo. Eran las 5 a.m. y la pareja terminó profundamente dormida, abrazados uno con el otro… Ahora que por fin estaban juntos no querrían separarse jamás.

A las 7 a.m. sonó el despertador. Booth lo apagó tratando de hacer el menor movimiento posible para no despertarla a ella… Era tan tierna cuando dormía. Se acomodó y siguió durmiendo, pero el sueño duraría poco. Eran las nueve cuando el móvil de la Dra. Brennan empezó a sonar. El semejante ruido que hacía el aparato sacó a la antropóloga de sus sueños y la hizo contestar, ni se fijó quién era la persona que llamaba, lo único que atinó a realizar fue presionar la teclita verde del móvil para contestar la llamada y que deje de sonar.  
>-Brennan.-Su voz casi ni se escuchaba, estaba demasiado dormida para poder hablar, y mucho menos podría escuchar la voz del otro lado del teléfono, pero se esforzaría para hacerlo.<br>-Dra., ¿Le pasó algo? Son las 9 a.m. y es raro que no haya llegado al instituto.  
>-Oh Cam, disculpa. Me… me quedé dormida, no escuché el despertador. En un rato estoy por ahí.<br>-Ok. Lamento molestarte.  
>-No, al contrario, gracias por despertarme… Nos vemos.<br>-Adiós Brennan.-Cam colgó.  
>¿Cómo se había quedado dormida? ¿Acaso Booth no tenía despertador? Dejó el móvil en la mesita de noche y sintió como una mano le acariciaba la espalda, se volteó y ahí estaba él…<br>-Umm buenos días señor.  
>-Buenos días señorita… ¿Cómo durmió?<br>-Bien, poco, pero bien… y muy bien acompañada quiero aclarar.-Sonrió y le dio un tierno beso a Booth.  
>-¿Por qué llamó Cam? ¡Es temprano!<br>-¿Temprano? ¡Son las nueve de la mañana Booth! Por eso llamó, estaba extrañada de que sea ese horario y yo no haya dado señales de vida.  
>-Pues que se vaya acostumbrando a estos horarios… Ahora que te tengo será difícil liberarte de mí.<br>-¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo sabes que no me iré?  
>-Simplemente lo sé. ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?- Seeley cada vez se acercaba más a la mujer que tenía al lado y le acariciaba las mejillas.<br>-Todo el tiempo, pero ahora vamos a trabajar. Hoy a la noche seré toda tuya.  
>-¿Me lo prometes?<br>Brennan no habló, sino que le dio un profundo beso a la persona que estaba allí con ella, a esa persona que amaba y estaba segura que no dejaría ir jamás.  
>-Con eso me dijiste todo y mucho más.<br>-Te amo Booth.  
>-Yo también… gracias por hacerme el hombre más feliz.<p>

* * *

><p>Gracias por leeer ppl! :D<p> 


End file.
